Perchance
by KitsuneNoThrill
Summary: Peter's life always seemed so messed up, till one day it fell completely apart, set from beginning to 4.16, i suck at summaries sorry lol M for blood gore, violence and sexual themes, Sylar/Peter
1. Chapter 1

So yes i'm back!! FINALLY!!! lol This story started out as just a crack idea but it kinda grew a life of its own, i'm really excited about where this story is headed, and i hope everyone will hold out and give it a chance lol it has a few suprises in store

Heroes ficy

Pairing: Sylar/Peter

Rating: M, for blood gore and sexual themes

THIS IS MALE/MALE!!! Don't like don't read

I own nothing!! Except the backstory, that is mine, the rest...i covet!!! lolz

Give it a chance, i have somewhere i'm going with this, i just have really weird ideas and want to see where it goes from there lol

* * *

Prologue : Once Upon a Nightmare

From the day we are conceived in the womb, we are destined to die. People seem to blame god when that death does come simply because someone else lived longer, but really what does god have to do with that? Do people blame god when they are living a normal regular run of the mill day? Do people blame god for sleeping? It just seems so strange when people go about there normal day never thinking about it twice but suddenly decided to starting looking up when bad things happen.... There are those that embrace death, sing its praises and worship the eternal sleep....only to find themselves scared shitless when that death does come. There are those that go calmly through there life, knowing that death is coming and face it calmly when it does. And then there would be me.....

I'm not really strange, i'm not really different....but i've faced death on a daily basis, seen all forms of it, watched as men died turning black and blue silently screaming for help that could not be given. Watched as a drunken man smashed is face clean off while riding shot gun in a convertible...watched the blood spurt out the huge hole in what was once his face....been to 13 funerals in a year, spent 45% of my life in hospital rooms and nursing homes around dead or dying people, both elderly and young. Seen someone shot right on front of me and not be able to do a damn thing about it. I've met a woman who went into the hospital for eye surgery and never came back out...instead wound up being a paralyzed blind mute....i've seen every turn and twist possible, every shape and form of death decay and dying, and i did it all before my 13th birthday....

The first time i saw death, a man was sitting in a hospital bed, we'd been to see him soo many times before....but this time it was so much worse. He was dying, somehow not really sure but he was black and blue, grabbing onto the side rails, screaming pushing my father away who was trying to help him, he looked at me cursing god screaming and yelling for help, he died screaming for someone to save him. I didn't sleep for a month after that...i was 4.

Something happened after that day, something i didn't realize...though everytime i saw death it still scared me, it became easier to deal with. after my 40th time watching someone die, it stopped bothering me so much. I still cried but i wasn't haunted by the screaming faces anymore, i could sleep at night safe and sound, not caring if death came for me...i had seen it all so many times before... I was 7 years old.

When i turned 13 we moved to New York. My mother decided to put my brother into full government swing, convinced that he had what it took to become big. Father was a big shot for something or another, it really didn't matter to me. I knew what i wanted to do...what i needed to do to feel normal... after everything that i saw in my life, the only way i could find to feel anything was when i was helping those that were dying. So i was put into early medical training. By the time i was 19 i was in college getting my nursing degree. I was happy..as much so as i could be. My future was bright and my life was going good...till that one day....i met him...thats when it all started to change.

~TBC

YEAH!!!! Okay so don't kill me!! it will get better!!! i promise!!! just wait a till chapter 3!! lol and yes its short, i'm sorry, i'm working on it XD

R and R please!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

WHOOT!!! Two chaps in one day lol, i finally quit my second job so i have time off to write now...hopefullu i can afford to live still but yeah lol this shall be FUN!!!!!!!

Same warnings!!

I make no money off of this, just satisfaction that my favorite characters are getting laid with eachother XD lol

Oh i love SYLAR!!!! ZACHARY QUINTO YOU ARE SEX ON LEGS!!!!!! MAY I PLEASE HAVE YOUR BABIES!!!! XDDDDDDD and i'm a lesbian so thats saying something XD lol BWAHAHAHAHHAHA

Anyways without furthur ado....your story XD lol

-  
Chapter Two: Distant Demons

Funny thing about destiny is, you rarely see it coming, in fact most times you don't even know its coming even after it hits you in the face and tap dances all around you doing a mariachi dance to pork and beans....er...well you get the point. And this, this was one of those times.

It was raining, of course it was...it always rained when he forgot his umbrella. Peter raced along the streetway, scampering under hangovers and signs. He was late again, somehow classes had gone overtime and he was late for his trainging at the hospital. Oh the head nurse was gonna kill him, it was the 3rd time this week...."shit shit shit.." He grumbled as a particularly hard down pour caught him between awnings....midcrosswalk.

"Great, just great..." Peter's bangs clung to his face, blinding him to the oncoming traffic, barely managing to dodged a cab as it honked insistently. "Okay okay...geez, sorry to hold up your important life." A small laugh from beside him made him jump, he hadn't noticed that someone was with him under the awning. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." came a rich deep voice. Peter silently cursed his bangs for blocking his visions and his hormones for reacting in such a way....to a complete stranger none the less....

Peter had always been open, he really didn't think of himself as straight or bi or gay, he was open....or as his brother had put it, promiscuous. Though he didn't think of himself as that sexual...he'd only had a few partners..this year....er okay stop daydreaming!

Peter snapped back to reality, brushing his wet hair out of his face so he could get a better look at the man. "Er..no big deal, didn't see you there..." damn...he was wearing a baseball cap...very low over his eyes....how weird. His jaw was chisled and scruff was visible on his face and neck. He was wearing a long trench coat..was he a goth?...no not with that hat...definately not...Peter tried his best to hid his once over of the man but failed, if the man's grin and chuckle said anything. The man pushed off the wall, in what seemed like a graceful flutter, all time seemed to stop, as warm lips brushed oh so close to his cheek whispering something as he passed out of sight. Peter stared straight ahead, he was sex on legs, god that voice....had he really just said that.....a crimson blush took over and as much as he tried to will it away it only burned brighter.

'Walk sign off...walk sign off'

"SHIT!" Peter kicked himself off the wall in a running dash, bolting across the street and down towards the hospital, chancing a glance in the direction the man had went....we was gone....shit...now how was he going to find him...? He tripped over a pebble and nearly lost his balance completely but thankfully managed to avoid a complete blow out.... Stupid guy fucking with his head and almost making him even later! he pushed aside all thoughts of his little encounter making a mental note to go over it later when his job wasn't on the line.

From the distance a dark figured watched as Peter tripped and stumbled inside the hospital....a playful smirk stretching those gracefull lips. Oh things were going to be interesting with this one....

================================

End chapter TWO!!!! LOL

see!!! I'm getting around to the actual story...er yeah i have a tendancy to fuck around alot but yes, i shall get it done!!!!:D

Like always R and R peeps! :d 


	3. Chapter 3

LOL and yet another chapter...it started out as a Peter/Sylar fic but it ended up with a bit of Nathan/Peter......-blinks- not sure how it happened......story had a mind of its own....

So yeah Warning warning -files nails- its yaoi...if you don't like it don't read -really bored- if you flame i will laugh in your face so i would suggest not doing so. Constructive criticism is welcomed and reviews make me happy lol

TAH'S!

Chapter 3: Of Promiscuity and Daydreams

It was 4 in the morning, another long night/early fucking morning of blood gore and death, 2 of his patience had died today....from complications with their surgeries....and like always it didnt faze him even slightly...nothing did these days. Or so it seemed....

He could watch someone die and still manage to smile for the next patient or eat a burger and not think twice about what had happened. It was painful in its own way...like being on the outside of reality...pretending to be normal when your nothing like normal...your so far from it that you really can only pretend to have the emotions that others do. Happy...well to feel that you have to know sad otherwise its just an empty feeling....but at the same time, you have to know sad....if you're just empty....it doesn't really work....

Peter popped his ear buds in and blasted Kamelot, March of the Mephesto as loud as the volume could go. For some reason he found comfort to the silence of the real world, even if it was to deafening metal. He fazed out, enjoying the silent walk home...it was like second nature now really, he had the whole trip memorized to the point that he didn't even have to pay attention....or at least thats what he thought.....

Till his foot passed the usual spot....you know the one where you stumble cause you can never remember its there... what was usually was a drop off.....'weird'...he glanced down just in time to drop a few inches to the ground...stumbling to his knees...."What the fu..." Peter's mouth gaped in awkward fish half lip mode as he looked back....the curb was a good foot behind him.....his mind spun...."What the hell just happened..." he couldn't have stumbled that far.....

Pushing to his feet he walked back to the curb...standing on it...looking back and forth wearily before stepping off again only to drop down to the street....His head tilted to the side....okay...maybe he really did need to start paying attention to his brother's advise and sleep more..and sex...a cheeky grin slinked onto his face.....okay he was loosing it now....for sure.

A yawn brought him from his daze and the worry faded from his features...perhaps a quick nap would be okay before his homework....

Dazily he pulled himself passed the street but slowed as he noticed sign....head tilting...Nathan lived on this street...hm....mind cloudy with sleep Peter gave in, perhaps just a short visit would be okay...he could use some alone time with him...a sheepish smirk played across his face....okay maybe he was a bit promiscuous.....just a smidgen...but only when he was REALLY fuckiing tired.

-  
The door chimed loud and perkily even from two rooms down and the door shut, Nathan swore under his breath, promising to take a hammer to it when he could find a fucking hammer...Peter hadn't been by in a few weeks so the apartment was in shambles. He just didn't have time to be Suzie Homemaker and be running for office....what was he supposed to be...a house wife? "Ugh.." He gripped his head....hangover in full swing...shit...wife....ugh...he still could hardly believe he was going to marry that girl...he didn't even like her...she just wasn't his type....well in women that is. He always liked dark hair on men, but women....he liked um blond. Tripping over some random pile of trash he assumed from the way it was just lying there in a pile...but he really couldn't be too sure...since everything was kind of part of its own personal pile....all strategically placed about the house in uniform unorderness, leaving just enough room to make his way from one side of the house to the next....

'DING DONG DIN-DI-D-D-D--D-DD--D-D-D-D-D-DDDIIIINNNGGGGG DDDDOOOONNNGG!!!!!!!"

"Alright Already!!! Stop ringing the doorbell before i kill your dumb ass!!!" Nathan flung open the door and barely managed to keep from falling as his arms were soon full of Peter, chaste lips smashing roughly onto his own due to the force of the fling.....Peter deepened the kiss anxious to get on with things....

'Damn' This would have been hella hot and about damn time too if only it wasn't for the hangover..the hospital smell filled his lungs and made him gag, pushing Peter back off him, the hurt look in his little brothers eyes making the stomach ache worse. "Bachelor Party..." he managed while wincing and heading for the bathroom. With a knowing look Peter smiled...closing the door and making his way to the kitchen to fix himself a late night snack.

He had completely forgotten about the Party..it was no wonder Nathan was so smashed...Peter knew of his brother reluctance to marry their mothers choice of bride fit for a governor...and had to agree...she was rather dull and from what he had heard not so inventive in bed...hell she would even take it in the ass or give it...Peter smiled to himself...though the situation worked for him, it meant Nathan would keep coming to him for his special needs...

Peter flinched adjusting his pants and he sat on the stool...yeah yeah it was incest but wtf...he didn't care neither of them did, it was hot sex with someone he actually cared about...he had tried sleeping with other people but it was net to impossible. He just couldn't get emotional with them...and he needed the emotion to get into sex or get off for that matter. Thankfully when he first figured this out his brother had been into him and offered to 'help' him with his problem till he found someone else. But 5 years later and Peter hadn't attempted to even try. Sure he probably could if he tried but this was safe, he would have to put his heart out there for someone else and hope it didn't get hurt...here he knew it wouldn't. It was his safehouse, the one person he knew could never hurt him. His mind began to wander back to the man from that morning.....

Peter finished making a sandwich off in his own dream land just as Nathan tromped out of the restroom....Peter's eyes taking in how ungraceful his movements were...so unlike the man from earlier....Peter blinked, mentally slapping himself for even thinking of the other guy when he had Nathan right here right now...'Later' peter pushed the thought back yet again.

"Sho.." Nathan mumbled around his tooth brush,"Whi youh ouht hir sho lut?"

Thankfully Peter knew toothbrush talk, after having been with Nathan so long, it was only natural...."Just got off work, was tired so figured i'd come by for a 'nap' before i went back to my homework." Peter smiled innocently at the nap part, acting coy as always, not revealing even the slightest peek of the real pervert under his well trained mask.

Ever since they were kids Nathan had found Peter's mask to be remarkable. He had this dark side that made for some amazing kick ass sex, but at times when Peter's mask started to slip and he caught a glance at the true darkness in Peter's eyes, well, frankly it freaked him out. He wanted to help him desperately, but Peter refused to even admit it was there. He couldn't save him...so he did the next best thing, he kept a leash on him, kept him bound to just him, so incase anything ever did happen, at least no one else would get hurt. It was painful in a way and had taken him a long time to get used to, but he had to protect his little brother, and everyone from him.

"Nap huh?" Nathan's brow arched, mind trying to hold back on the sick urge to puke again as the alcohol churned in his stomach...'okay really shouldn't have had those last 5 shots...' he went back into the bathroom and rinsed his mouth out, pausing as he saw his relection in the mirror...he was a horrible person to have done this to his brother...he was only thankful that Peter didn't remember everything....but as much as he wanted to keep this up, things were going to get much tougher once the marriage happened. Couldn't really have sex with your brother when your wife was sleeping right next to you. Nathan composed himself, preparing to give peter the bad news.

He gave his reflection one last meaningful look, in a way praying that his brother would take the news well....then flicked the light off and with full determinations walked into the bedroom. Peter was already laying in bed, form spread out eagerly over the satin sheets, Nathan groaned as his boxers tightned and his resolve crumbled...splitting headache fading into the background, damn...it should be illegal for ones own brother to be so damn hot....oh wait...it was.

~TBC

======================================= LOLZ yesh i did stop it there..why? er well cause i really don't like the Nathan/Peter pairing enough to write a scene for it...lol it just makes me too uncomfortable. lol But alas the story just decided to go there so i went there just not all the way XD

Anyways new chapter soon...i think, maybe even tonight? XD nah but tomorrow for sure :D

R and R please!!!!

~Kimi


	4. Chapter 4

Sooo...next Chapter is here....lol if any of you are lost yet no worries it will all make sense soon.

Heads up there is mention of Male male sex in this chapter, incest and well yeah stuff.

I do not own Heroes or any of the lovely 2 characters, or the rest of the characters for that matter either. I do not own dragon Knights or the concept, i own only myself, though i'm still in court over whether that is acceptable or not XD lol

Anyways without anymore delay, your chapter:

-----------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4: Just For Fun

BEEEEEEPP BBBBBEEEEEPPPPP BBEEE-cccc..........

A slender white hand popped out shutting off the alarm before sliding back under a mountains of pillows and covers spread wildy about the far to small room. He was sleeping on the floor again. Lately he always end up here, no matter where he started off the night- in bed, in someone elses bed, in his chair, at his computer- he always managed to wake up on the floor. It probably would have bothered him if it wasn't for the fact that is was strangely more comfortable than his actual bed.

Me moved to get up only to have the events of the previous night coming rushing back...most that is and the hangover. He had gone to his brothers house for a quickie but that had all gone downhill as shortly after said event his brother had brought up the whole no sex after marriage thing. Honestly he had over reacted, but he'd be dammed if he ever admitted that to his brother. After the argument they had make up sex, Nathan had tied his hands to the bed posts with his necktie, stupid silk thing was impossible to break free of...no wonder he wore it all the time. This was followed by another encounter in the bathroom which had started on the bathroom dresser and ended up with him being fucked long and hard gripping the sink to keep himself from being thrown forward by the force of his brothers thrusts into him. After that they had one in the shower, this one was far more brutal, Peter didnt even get to cum, it seemed Nathan was only out for himself, which again only made it all the hotter. Violent sex really was his biggest kink. But after their little fun was over his brother had made it clear he was serious about this being their last time and wanted to get him out off his system. Peter had flipped out on him after that, calling him a user, though he was pretty sure that if he really tried he could still get Nathan to fuck him again, eheh, maybe he would try to seduce him after the ceremonies tomorrow, that would be hot. Fuck him right under his new wife's nose. Peter had laughed at the thought then but now he was determined to do it just to spite Nathan for marrying a woman he didn't love.. and he was going to prove it to him too.

After that the memories got a bit foggy, he remembered going to a bar and drinking it off but after that...er...."Shit" Peter rubbed the side of his head, wishing the migraine away, but it only got stronger. He really needed to find a better fuck partner, one with no attachments.

Glancing around the room he noticed a few other things off...on being his window had drapes..black drapes...'when the hell had that happened?' He looked around the room noticing a few other homey items lying about..."Wow.." Peter spun dazily trying to take in his new home, this was definitely weird....he really should stop drinking if when he was drunk he became a gay decorator....

And thats when it caught his eye. A black dragon statue on the counter. "Great....now i'm into dungeons and dragons..." Peter tossed himself onto the couch staring at the statue, and then it blinked.... "definitely still drunk.." Peter rolled over groggily. Though the distant sound of shuffling caught his attention and he spun back around to start at the statue, that was now hunched over the counter with a sharpie in one hand.....

Peter's eyes widened...."uh....are you writing something?"

The dragon peered over its sharps black wing and glared at him, "Uh oh..sorry..." Peter wanted to smack himself for having a conversation with his drunken illusion but at the moment it seemed like a good idea.

Seconds later the small dragon turned around holding up a small piece of paper in his claw that read, 'I'n hur tu sev U '

Peter dropped to the floor, out cold. The small dragon tossed the paper and scrambled to catch him but tripped over its own feet and tail, landing face down on the floor. This was gonna be alot harder than he first thought.

----------------------------------------  
BWAHAHAHAHAHHA yes i ripped the idea of the dragon from Dragon Knights, hell its my favorite manga of all time!!! Besides my name is Rath so of course i would bring Fire into this XD lol Well things are going to get even crazier from here on out, yes this story has blood and gore and all that but like i said its writing itself so if comedy happens to pop out in it i'm not going to argue lol

R and R people :D


	5. Chapter 5

Okay next one's up also. I figured i'd do the back story part now, so people could try to figure out whats going on. Its kinda miss mashed right now and for that i'm sorry, i will be going back in and working it out smoothing it over soon so no worries!!!:D

Till then read and review please!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Darker Spawn of Tomorrow

-3 Days Ago

Dark clouds hung low on the wet earth, browned dying grass covered by tattered canopy's of the once circus grounds. The feelings that emanated from the this small space would make even the most hardened criminal run for cover. there was just something in the air...a evil that leveled castles and brought famine to kings tables.

On the outskirts of the clearing a dark figure moved in silence, not even a crunch of dead leaves betrayed his carefully planned steps. Dark eyes calculating, guarded, fixated on a blond figure moving between the tents..his movements pausing only a moment as more figures emerged from a trailer, heaving down a wheelchair and a limp body. "Peter..." barely contained furry was held in that single word...someone was going pay for this.

---------------

"What are you doing to him?" Claire protested, reaching out to touch Peter but was smacked away by one of the Eli's.

"Sorry kiddo, Samuel want's him ready for transport, can't have him awake and kicking...that would just not be helpful to our plans." Eli's voice was playful as always, even in such a serious situation his childish ways always won out.

"I agree, but this just seems so wrong..." Claire looked to Matt for help, his eyes never leaving the ground as he hugged his child closer.

Claire frowned as Samuel made his way towards her, "You do realize if Sylar comes he will kill you for this?"

Samuel opened his mouth to respond but the voice that sounded out was not his own. "No, now thats not true little Claire." Claire spun on her heels searching frantically for the source, spotting Sylar not far from them. Samuel only smiled. "You see," Sylar began, his eyes full of rage though his voice was calm and charming, "I'm not going to just kill him, i'm going to kill every single one of you in the most creative way i assure you.." an evil smirk pulling at his lips as he tapped the side of his head with a finger, "i've had lots of time to think it over."

Claire took a shakily step backwards, fully aware of just what he was capable of.

"Well now that would be a shame...wouldn't it Eli?" Samuel smirked looking to Eli before bringing his attention back to Sylar, his presence held no terror, heck he looked like he was gleaming, "cause the way i see it is, if you don't let Mat here 'fix' you, then your pretty little boy toy here is gonna end up having a really really bad day."

Six Eli's suddenly appeared all of which had knives held to Peter's limp form. Sylar snarled...calculating his chances...

"Now now...no getting any idea's boy, there's more than just me to kill your boy here if you even try anything." Eli gloated, the rest of the carnies surrounding the Eli's and Peter, creating a barrier.

Sylar heaved a breath, realizing he couldn't really pretend not to care, hell he wouldn't have even come here if it wasnt for Peter....Sylar slumped in unwilling defeat. He hated himself for being this weak, but he couldn't just let Peter die, not after Peter had saved him from Mat's hell.

Samuel nodded to Mat, "Good boy Sylar, it will all end soon. Well for us, you get to go back to your favorite place....you remember it right?"

Sylar almost cringed, hatred pouring from his eyes as he glared at Mat. He was going back to his own personal hell...well great...that was gonna suck. "Hmph, what, you couldn't get more creative than that place Mat?" Sylar was digging himself a hole but at this point it really didn't matter, "As i remember i got out of there last time."

Mat growled, "Only because Peter got you out, which if you haven't noticed he can't save you this time." "You seemed to have missed the main point here, Parkman." One brow raised in silent humor, to a joke it seemed only he was privy to, "but alas, it only benefits me."

Mat raised his hand placing it on Sylar's forehead, "Go back to hell Sylar." The last thing Mat saw from Sylar's eyes was a burning gleam of...something he couldn't quite place...it almost looked like victory. Huh, even in the face of hell the bastard thought he was winning, what a freak. "Good riddance." Mat sighed as Syalr fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pack him up," Samuel shouted to the Eli's,"I want him shipped out far away from here." he rounded the corner "even in that place he's far to dangerous to have so close.."

Claire understood his fear, she knew he was dangerous, even down he was never to be considered out. Somehow he always seemed to come back, like a roach. Claire rounded the corner following after Samuel. Their plans were all coming down to the next 3 weeks..god save them should they fail.

~TBC -

* * *

LOLz yeah its getting more confusing isn't it? Xd yes yes you probably already figured it out. I had an idea to keep this part secret for a while but its what came to me so its what i wrote. This story just seems to be writing itself, probably why its so weird and confusing. Once i finish writing it i'll go back through and edit make it better but for now this is what you get...er...yeah lol

Read and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

So next ones here...and as much as this was meant to be a dark fic it kinda wrote itself into being kinda comedy too....fuck, i should have known it would do that. This fic is clearly for my own enjoyment so please don't think i own this or am working REALLY hard to make it amazing, i'm letting it write itself which i have learned to just let this one do, i just can't plan it cause it keeps changing.

Its a crack fic at this point but will hopefully get back to what i was hoping it would be. Its got a REALLY long way to go, so much story to go through, this is just the crack before the story starts. Anyways on with the STORY!!!!

-  
Chapter 6: Black Fire

A fourth of vodka and 2 shots of tequila later Peter still was having a hard time believing his eyes. I mean come the fuck on!!! A REAL HONEST TO GOD DRAGON!!! okay maybe he was a bit smaller than what peter had expected of a dragon but good gods...

Peter rubbed his eyes, body swaying from his current drunken state...god why did he always drink his problems away...he really needed to join AA....Ab...."Ah fuck it" Peter downed another shot of...somthing....Coconut rum? Eh he was to drunk to tell now. "Shoooooo.." Peter slurred..."Wa's your name lil guy?" He poked the dragon's wing much to its obvious discomfort. It flicked it smacking Peter's hand away as it continued scribbling something. Peter leaned over not even slightly detered by the aggressive reaction to his touch. "What'sh got there?"

A paper flipped him in the nose as he belatedly tried to duck for cover, instead however he managed to trip over his covers and fall over the couch and land ungracefully on his ass. The dragon just stared..not even trying to help this time, it just held the paper up waiting for Peter to get up and see it.

Peter peeked over the couch noticing the card had writing on it..."Oh....Um..." Peter stared harder, trying to make out the chicken scratch that was the dragon's attempt at writing english..."I really can't read that....its just a bunch of squiggles..." waving his hand in the air in giant circles to stress his point. "Really i mean if the best my illussians can come up with his a stupid lame ass dragon that can't even spell for shit, i mean come on..." Peter railed on stumbling forward, not really paying attention to the small VERY ticked off dragon. Each insult making is exppression even more deadly.

The dragon's patients must have snapped because a tiny tick mark formed above its forhead and it began scribbling even more 'stuff' on the paper, squeaking in what was probably dragon curses but it failed to come off as threatening, instead it was more adorable. Small pieces of paper started to fly at Peter dragging him out of his rant, the dragon chucked them at him, in a tiny furry fit. Peter tried his hardest to keep from laughing positive it would only cause the dragon to rage at him more...but it was just so hard!!! He was drunk for one and he was a very happy drunk...that and watching a puppy sized dragon sqeak and throw of fit was just so damn cute.

Peter really couldn't help himself, he reached out in his drunk happiness and hugged the tiny dragon. "You're to precious for this world!!!!" The small creature froze, eye twitching...

The next thing that was clear to Peter was that he now had a ventalation system consisting of no roof and a missing wall....he stared up in pure shock at what stood before him...and above him and around him, a Full sized equally shocked GAINT ASS BLACK FLAMING dragon.....

both stared at each other eyes bulging.... "Damn..." Peter murmured.

-  
If anyone caught the references in this i will give you a virtual cookie and bragging rights! XD lol Sorry these chapters are coming out so short, kinda not like me to make them so short but i will try very hard to make them longer!!! PROMISE!!!!

Read and Review Peoples :D 


End file.
